


[Podfic] Hasta la Vista

by Hananobira



Category: Apple "Get a Mac" Commercials, TV Commercials
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PC's done with Vista, but Vista's not done with PC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hasta la Vista

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hasta La Vista](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631198) by [Airawyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airawyn/pseuds/Airawyn). 



**Notes and acknowledgements:** Hugs to Paraka and Jinjurly for hosting!

 **Length:** 00:05:05

Paraka: [MP3 (7.2 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hasta%20la%20Vista.mp3) or [M4B (4.9 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hasta%20la%20Vista.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hasta-la-vista)


End file.
